


Where's my Life Saver, When I'm Screaming Danger

by Call_Me_Tears



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Characters to be added later, Kinda like a gta au, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Superheroes, They all have superpowers, and most of them are good, as the story progresses, but with superpowers, i say most
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 20:57:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19364014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Call_Me_Tears/pseuds/Call_Me_Tears
Summary: Jeremy knew exactly what he wanted to do when he found out he had powers. He wanted to be a super hero, just like the ones he idolized. But, Jeremy soon finds out, it's not it all cracks up to be. People die on the job, a lot, and it's not like the comics where they can just come back. When you're dead, you're dead.Title inspired byIslandby Coheed and Cambria.





	Where's my Life Saver, When I'm Screaming Danger

**Author's Note:**

> So this is part of an experiment I'm doing to see how many people are actually into this. I have another story I started, and I don't know if I want to continue them. This is the prologue essentially to the story I haven't started yet. I'll probably just update when I finish a chapter, but kudos and comments really help with motivation, knowing people like it. I hope you like it, and let me know if you want it to continue.

Jeremy cracks his neck as he grins, the sight in front of him eliciting a spark of joy in his chest, that burst into a flame of exhilaration when he saw what was laid out in front of him. He cracks his knuckles, the sound muted by the fingerless gloves he was wearing. He walks towards the sprawled out figure, couching down to look them in the eyes. They were covered by a cliché domino mask, their eyes covered by a white fabric. They looked tacky, like a typical comic book villain. Jeremy cocks an eyebrow at them. 

"So… Mr Pirate-" 

"Just- just the Corpirate! It's not hyphenated!" The villain explains, exasperated. 

Jeremy just rolls his eyes from behind his sunglasses. "Whatever." He grabs the supervillain by the hair and tugs him up so he's looking into Jeremy's eyes. "What you are doing is illegal, Corpirate! And we all know, I won't stand for any of that shit." 

Jeremy could see the fear in the man's eyes, a fear he'd never been able to instill in anyone. Until now. The Corpirate actually looked scared. Jeremy knew what he was doing with those women, where to find them, help them. This is all he wanted when he started and in one night, he got his wish. 

"Who-who are you?" The Corpirate asks, his voice shaking, and his muscles twitching. 

Jeremy just smirks and says plainly, "I am monster truck." Confusion takes over the villain's features, but just for a moment because Jeremy had taken his fist, and punched the Corpirate in the face. The supervillain flops to the ground, and Jeremy takes his hand out of his hair, standing up. He shrugs off his backpack, and sets it on the ground, taking out his spray paints. 

He quickly tags the wall of the alley, and puts the cans back. He turns and darts away, opposite to the red and blue flashing lights that just pulled up. He climbs the fire escape, perching on it to watch the police admire his handiwork, and read the note he left. 

 

_ With love, _

_ Rimmy Tim _


End file.
